Application publishers create relationships with users to inform and educate users about features of desktop and mobile applications. The relationships may take many forms, such as targeted advertising and offers based knowledge of user's behaviors. However, while advertising and offers may successfully engage a user, the user may be engaged while using a platform that is not the intended platform of the application being offered. For example, the user may be using a personal computer, but the offered application is intended for use on a mobile device. As such, the user may pass on an offer, as the application cannot be installed on the mobile device because the user is presently operating his/her personal computer.